1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method or a manufacturing method of an object. Specifically, the present invention relates to a display device or a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device provided with a plurality of sub-pixels in a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, low-profile display devices including a liquid crystal display device have been widely used for displays of cell phones, televisions, and the like. In particular, liquid crystal display devices have excellent features such as high resolution, low profile, and low power consumption and the market size is being expanded. On the other hand, more and more improvement of performance is required for these display devices. For example, a wide viewing angle and high image quality are required for a liquid crystal display device.
As a technique for improving a viewing angle characteristic, a method is proposed in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of sub-pixels to make an oriented state of liquid crystals different so that the viewing angle characteristic is improved (e.g., Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-276582). In addition, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-189804) proposes a method for improving viewing angle dependency of γ characteristics in a liquid crystal display device.